Clan Vyc
Clan Vyc was a Mandalorian family and clan that had existed during the Galactic Civil War, and presumably many years before. The clan was led by Ahm Vyc, and consisted of at least 12 other members spread across the galaxy. The Ahm Vyc would eventually meet Bal Vlistish, the adoptive son of the late Mur Vyc, who wished to join the clan. Culture While Clan Vyc participated in most Mandalorian customs, they were different from many other clans in that they had their own individual and drastically different practices. One of these customs was the display of armor from those who had fallen, rather the owner of the armor in it. The displays were then turned into small memorials of each member within the Vyc Stronghold, with their weapons displayed right on a pedestal right in front of the armor. Clan Vyc was also known to affiliate itself governments and organizations that they deemed moral, and would often fight against those that they considered cruel and evil. History Clone Wars Phiavay Vyc would serve in the Grand Army of the Republic during the Clone Wars against the Confederacy of Independent Systems. She would serve in the Fourth Battle of Kamino and the Battle of Coruscant. She would leave the army after the formation of the Galactic Empire. At some unknown point, most of Clan Vyc would split up and scatter across the galaxy so that each member of the clan could pursue their own goals, though they would all stay in contact with one another and stay close. Ahm Vyc, the oldest, had chosen to stay and watch over the clans stronghold, while others such as Mur Vyc took on roles such as bounty hunting. Phiavay and her daughter, Sia Vyc, would move to Sullust and later beginning smuggling supplies to the Rebel Alliance and protecting the local populace. Noradri Vyc would move to Tatooine and build up his wealth. At one point in Mur Vyc's career, he became en debted to the Black Sun and was forced to help them capture slaves. After the mission, however, Mur Vyc chose to stay around so that he could later free the slaves, although this would claim his life and only one slave, his adoptive son, would manage to successfully escape. New Comer Months after the escape of the slave, Bal Vlistish, he would track down the Vyc stronghold and inform Ahm Vyc of what had happened and that he wished to become apart of the clan. Soon after, Bastilla Ann, Isshevge, and "Aegis", who Vlistish had attempted to leave behind an hour prior, had found the stronghold as well. Vyc, however, welcomed them all in, and after showing them around the stronghold allowed them all to stay the night. In the morning, Vyc would inform Vlistish that if he wished to join, he would have to gain the respect of the clan. He then gave the group a mission to help two other Mandalorians clear out a local gang that had been terrorizing towns. Upon arriving back at the Vyc stronghold, Ahm congratulated Vlistish and sent him and the rest of the Mercenary Star crew on their way, informing them that Vlistish would be contacted when he was needed by the rest of the clan. Tatooine After a series of events on the world of Dileth, Vlistish was called to help Noradri Vyc on Tatooine, who informed the young man that he had an unknown business competitor in town, likely doing horrible things to up his sales. By the end of the day, Vlistish had found the man and turned over the body to Noradri, who gave Vlistish his vote.Category:Mandalorian Category:Mandalorian Clan Category:Clan Category:Clan Vyc Category:Rebellion Era Category:Rise of the Empire Era Category:Clone Wars